


That One Night

by NoraeNoona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blonde Yunhyeong Supremacists, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, NSFW AU, Romance, Smut, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraeNoona/pseuds/NoraeNoona
Summary: Hanbin and Yunhyeong are best friends. And when Hanbin was suddenly dumped by his boyfriend and came over for a drinking spree, Yunhyeong gladly comforted him.





	1. The Not-So-Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from Softest_Bunny’s crazy dream.

Yunhyeong was startled when the door suddenly beeped, announcing the arrival of an unwanted guest.

He was in the middle of washing dishes after eating his dinner. And immediately wiped his wet hands on the apron, before grabbing a knife from the stand.

He turned around to find a surprised Hanbin by the kitchen door, looking at the knife glinting menacingly in Yunhyeong’s hand. “Hyung! What are you doing with that knife?” Hanbin asked wide-eyed.

“What am I...what the hell are you doing here? You didn’t even call!” Yunhyeong yelled before throwing the knife in the sink. “You scared the shit out of me!” he said, while clutching his chest.

“What the hell! Who else knows your passcode anyway?” asked Hanbin, while putting some beer in the fridge. Yunhyeong sighs. Of course. Who else knows his passcode aside from his bestfriend Hanbin and his mom?

“What are you doing?” asked Yunhyeong while watching Hanbin who is now taking out meat from the plastic bag he was carrying. He walked over to Yunhyeong and handed him the packages of meat.

“Just cook this please,” he said quietly before grabbing a can of beer and opening it to take a huge gulp. Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin’s back and noticed how the usually proud posture is now hunched over.

“Something is definitely wrong,” he said to himself, as he watched Hanbin disappear into the living room. He opened the packs of meat and started cooking. When he was done, he took out a large tray and put the plate of cooked meat plus some dipping sauce and kimchi. He tooked 3 more cans of beer from the fridge and put those on the tray too.

He went to the living room to find that Hanbin has put on a romance movie. “La la land again huh?” he asked while putting the tray on the table in front of Hanbin. He noticed that the can of beer the other has been drinking is now crumpled up in his hand.

He touched Hanbin’s hand slowly, and the other looked at him in surprise, clearly he didn’t notice what he did to the can. He released his grip and let Yunhyeong take the crumpled tin from him.

“Are you going to tell me what happened? Or will you be doing that to all the beer cans we have until your hand bleeds?” Yunhyeong asked. Hanbin just shrugged and opened another can of beer which he quickly chugged down.

Yunhyeong sat beside him and watched the movie quietly. He knew Hanbin like the back of his hand. He will spill when he wants to, and Yungyeong is a very patient man.

They sat through the movie in silence. When the credits began to roll, Hanbin placed his head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. He let out a deep sigh before drinking his beer, his 4th can.

“Do you want to see another movie?” Yunhyeong asked, before reaching for the remote. “Just sit still for a while hyung,” Hanbin said. And they sat like that for a few more minutes before Hanbin finally spoke again.

“Hyung, is it too wrong for me to wait?” Hanbin asked. “Wait for what?” Yunhyeong asked back. Hanbin straightened himself and looked at Yunhyeong, sadness clouding his eyes.

“Jaewon broke up with me today,” he said softly. “What? Why? Isn’t today your 100th day of being a couple?” Yunhyeong asked. 

Hanbin nodded. “He wanted to do it with me. But I told him I’m not yet ready,” he said, his head hanging low on his shoulders. “And why don’t you want to do it? You’ve been together for 100 days. Don’t you love him?” asked Yunhyeong.

“I do love him. But I’m not yet ready to make love to him,” Hanbin said clearly frustrated. “I don’t know hyung. I don’t have to do it just to prove that I love him,” he said before combing his hair and taking a last swig at the beer he is holding.

He opened another can and took a long drink before looking down at his hands, “Also, it won’t get up,” he whispered too softly that Yunhyeong barely heard. But he still heard enough to choke on his beer. “What the hell!” Yunhyeong yelled before yelling in pain as the beer went through his nose. 

He doubled in laughter when he finally recovered, his hand clutching his stomach, tears and snot streaming down his face.

Hanbin laughed too at how silly Yunhyeong looked. “Oh man! Are you serious?” Yunhyeong asked after blowing his nose. “Tell me the whole story!” he yelled grabbing Hanbin by the shoulder and shaking him.

“Fine!” Hanbin said, his arms raised in surrender. “We went to this fancy restaurant for dinner right? We even had wine with the steak. After dessert, Jaewon asked if I would like to go back to his apartment to watch a movie since it was still early. So we watched, and half way through Jaewon began kissing me and groping me. But I just didn’t get turned on!”

Yunhyeong started laughing again. The expression on Hanbin’s face was just too much for him, and he rolled around the rug in laughter. Hanbin got really pissed off and kicked him on his legs. “You asked me to tell you how my heart got broken and you’re here laughing at my misery!” Hanbin said loudly before grabbing a pillow from the sofa and hitting Yunhyeong with it.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yunhyeong said, grabbing the pillow from Hanbin. Hanbin stopped hitting him. He was straddling Yunhyeong by the latter’s hips, and something felt oddly wrong to him. He looked down at Yunhyeong, squirming underneath him with his shirt hitched up to his chest - revealing his flat stomach and honey colored skin, his dishevelled blonde hair looked soft to the touch, his eyes formed a crescent moon shape from laughing too hard, and his naturally pink lips looked so moist.

Yunhyeong stopped moving and looked at Hanbin who was staring at him with a weird expression on his face. “How long do you plan on sitting on top of me? You’re heavy you know!” Yunhyeong yelled at Hanbin while slapping his thigh hard, waking him up from his reverie which he didn’t even know he went into.

“What the fuck is wrong with you man?!” Hanbin mentally asked himself as he got up. “I’m getting more beer hyung,” he said hurriedly, as he strode to the kitchen. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. “He’s your fucking hyung!” Hanbin scolded himself. But his body and mind can’t seem to communicate well, as he looked down at pants which became tighter than they should.

“Urgh! It’s probably just the alcohol stupid! Don’t think too much about it,” he was trying to convince himself for his body to calm down. He took a few more cans of beer from the fridge, and headed back toward the living room, bumping on one of the chairs of the dining table. “How many beers have I had?” he asked himself.

Hanbin practically choked on his own spit when he saw that Yunhyeong was actually wearing a short pair of black shorts, the ones he got from his last photoshoot. “Hyung! Why are you wearing those shorts again?” Hanbin asked while putting the beers on the table. “What do you mean why? I’ve been wearing these the whole time! Stupid!” Yunhyeong said, slapping Hanbin on the shoulder and grabbing another can of beer.

“Oh! I didn’t notice,” Hanbin said, blushing. Yunhyeong was sitting cross-legged beside him, and the hem of the shorts he’s wearing barely covers up to his groin. Hanbin could see the flesh underneath and wonders how it would feel biting into them.

“What the fuck man!” he mentally screamed at himself. He gulped down another can of beer, and Yunhyeong had to slap his shoulders again and tell him to slow down, as he was drinking beer like it was water. But Hanbin needed the distraction the beer offered, or he might end up staring at Yunhyeong’s legs the entire night.

Yunhyeong stretched his legs on the rug as he played another movie. Hanbin groaned to himself and took another swig of beer, trying to focus on the movie. Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin and teased him, “But Hanbinnah! How can it not get up? Are you impotent or something? Do you want special tonic to help you?” He was laughing again. 

“Yah hyung! I got my heart broken because of that you know! Stop adding salt to my injury,” Hanbin said, grabbing his chest dramatically. Yunhyeong scooted closer, and ran his hand up and down Hanbin’s back. “Stop pretending. I know you’re hurting. You don’t need to act strong in front of me,” Yunhyeong said softly.

Despite of himself, Hanbin began to cry, because he really did love Jaewon. Yunhyeong knew this. He remembers the day Hanbin and Jaewon officially became a couple - how Hanbin came in, bouncing in joy because he finally has a boyfriend. How brightly he smiled when he said he finally found someone to love. And the fact that he was dumped over something so petty makes Yunhyeong boil with rage.

He circled his arms around Hanbin while the latter clung to his shirt, crying his heart out, the movie immediately forgotten. Yunhyeong hugged Hanbin tighter, craddling the latter’s head on his neck. “Don’t worry Hanbinnah. Everything will be alright. You were probably just nervous that’s why it didn’t get up,” he said softly, the urge to tease Hanbin too strong.

Hanbin snorted, punching Yunhyeong lightly on the chest. “Yah! You’re really not going to let that go will you hyung?” Hanbin said while looking up at Yunhyeong and meeting his eyes - glittering with mischief.

“It must be the alcohol,” Hanbin mentally said to himself, as he reached up to touch Yunhyeong’s face, his thumb brushing the latter’s pink lips. Yunhyeong did not flinch. “It must be the alcohol,” Yunhyeong said as he slowly lowered his head to meet Hanbin’s already parted lips.

Just as Hanbin thought, Yunhyeong’s lips were really moist. His lower lip was so full it could have been a snack, and Hanbin couldn’t help biting it. Yunhyeong moaned in Hanbin’s mouth, and he tried to pull away but the latter slid his hand on Yunhyeong’s nape and pulled him in deeper. 

Hanbin wanted more, more of Yunhyeong’s lips. He slid his tongue inside Yunhyeong’s mouth, tasting it’s sweetness, until it found his tongue which Hanbin sucked gently. Yunhyeong moaned again, the sound ringing in Hanbin’s ears and he felt heat began coiling in his loins.

Yunhyeong slid his hand inside Hanbin’s shirt, and felt burning hot skin. His hand found Hanbin’s abs, which contracted at his touch. Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong’s hand and placed it on his crotch. Yunhyeong pulled away - breathless, and asked, “I thought you couldn’t get it up?” Hanbin smirked at Yunhyeong. “Well it’s up now hyung. What are you going to do about it?” Hanbin asked teasingly, his hand still guiding Yunhyeong’s own, massaging the hardened bulge.

Yunhyeong teased back. He cupped his hand along Hanbin’s shaft and moved it up and down its length. Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeng’s nape again and kissed him hungrily, their tongues dancing in frenzy. Hanbin slid a hand along Yunhyeong’s leg, delighting at its smoothness. His hand went up the front of Yunhyeong’s shorts, fingers tracing the soft skin on the latter’s groin. His thumb found Yunhyeong’s balls and began massaging them.

Yunhyeong moaned and spread his legs to give Hanbin more space. Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong’s thigh and swung it over his waist so Yunhyeong is now straddling him. He slipped both of his hands under Yunhyeong’s shorts to cup both of his butt cheeks, and moved the latter’s hips against his.

Yunhyeong threw his head back while grabbing on Hanbin’s shoulders. He could feel the hardness of Hanbin’s dick on his own as their hips kept grinding together, and the sensation left him breathless. Hanbin kissed, licked and nibbled at Yunhyeong’s neck, placing small marks down the exposed skin of his collar bones. “You’re so fucking hot hyung,” he said before pulling Yunhyeong again for a kiss.

He pulled Yunhyeongs legs and crossed his feet behind his back. Then he pushed himself up to stand, and carried Yunhyeong all the way to the bedroom. He laid Yunhyeong down on the bed, careful not to break off their kiss. His hand made it’s way to the back of Yunhyeong’s thighs, gripping the smooth flesh to his sides. His hand slid back to the edge of Yunhyeong’s shorts, fingers moving towards the latters smooth butt, until they finally found his entrance.

Hanbin pressed a finger against the wet entrance, making Yunhyeong arc his back in excitement. He circled the hole with his middle finger, watching as Yunhyeong pressed his head back on the pillow. Yunhyeong wasn’t a virgin. Hanbin knew all too well about his escapades with some of the models he had worked with. But it still surprised him how tight Yunhyeong was when he pushed a finger up his ass. A loud moan escaped Yunhyeong’s mouth and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

Hanbin smirked at him, before pushing a second finger in. He scissored his fingers inside, pushing deeper until he hit a spot that made Yunhyeong scream. Hanbin felt his excitement rise as he watched Yunhyeong writhe in pleasure beneathe him. He pulled out his fingers from inside Yunhyeong and unbuttoned those damn shorts, which he pulled off of the latter, along with his underwear. Yunhyeong took his own shirt off and was now in full naked glory before Hanbin.

Hanbin licked his lips, admiring how beautiful Yunhyeong is. Yunhyeong sat up and pulled Hanbin’s shirt off, before unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled Hanbin’s pants and briefs down to the latter’s thighs to release the his angry dick. He bent over and licked around its leaking head while Hanbin grabbed onto his hair. “So soft,” Hanbin said, as his fingers tangled with tufts of blonde hair while Yunhyeong’s head bobbed up and down his dick.

Yunhyeong hallowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat, taking Hanbin all the way inside his mouth. He started sucking on Hanbin’s dick, his tongue playing around it inside his mouth. Hanbin let out a loud moan, his knees almost buckled from pleasure and he grabbed on Yunhyeong’s shoulders for support. When he felt like he was about to come, he pushed Yunhyeong back on the bed.

He opened the drawer on the side table where he knew Yunhyeong hides his lube. He spread an ample amount on his dick and hands before hiking up Yunhyeong’s legs on his shoulders. He teasingly held the tip of his dick head against Yunhyeong’s ass, watching the latter squirm in frustration. When he finally pushed inside, Yunhyeong immediately closed around his dick.

It was hot inside Yunhyeong, and Hanbin moaned at the sensation. He pushed against Yunhyeong in quick thrusts, the latter’s butt flapping loudly against his thighs. He gripped Yunhyeong’s hips even tighter as he plunged his dick deeper. Yunhyeong was screaming in pleasure, his dick still hard and leaking on his stomach.

Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong’s cock and began stroking it, keeping in rhythm to his hard thrusts. “Fuck hyung! You’re so fucking hot!” Hanbin yelled at Yunhyeong. He felt the latter clamped even more tightly around his dick as he neared his climax. Hanbin came almost instantly, Yunhyeong followed after a few seconds, his cum dripping on Hanbin’s hand. Yunhyeong grabbed the wipes from the drawer and wiped Hanbin’s hands before cleaning the cum on his stomach.

Hanbin pulled out slowly, his cum dirtying the bedsheet. He rolled over and lay beside Yunhyeong, while the latter wiped his ass and the bedshet clean. Hanbin felt sleepy all of a sudden. As if all his energy was sucked out of him. The last thing he remembers was Yunhyeong throwing the covers on them, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Yunhyeong woke up feeling sore all over and his head was swimming in pain - like he was ran over by a bulldozer. A bulldozer named Kim Hanbin. His hand reached for the culprit who laid by his side, but all it met was air.

“Really?” he asked himself, before pushing himself off the bed. He was still naked, and he looked for his underwear and shorts from where he thinks Hanbin threw them last night. He put them back on before trudging towards the living room looking for Hanbin, but the latter was nowhere to be seen. Yunhyeong laughed dryly. “At least he bothered to clean up,” he said sarcastically, as no trace of their drinking spree can be found on the living room.

“Nice going Yunhyeong. You finally crossed the line,” he scolded himself as he went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and ease his aching body. When he was done, he looked at the mirror and gasped at all the evidences Hanbin left behind. His neck and thighs was peppered with hickeys, and there was a large bruise on his right hip. Thankfully he didn’t have a schedule until next week.

He covered his face with his hands and cursed at himself. “Hanbin probably feels weirded out. Who wouldn’t?” Yunhyeong asked himself. Having sex with your bestfriend is taboo. He knew that. And it made him more angry at himself. He should have had more control, he was the older one after all. Now, he not only lost his bestfriend, he also lost his first love.

He laughed at himself at the thought. “First love huh?” he asked himself, while putting on a fresh set of clothes. He stripped the bedsheets off and put them in the washing machine. He picked up the black shorts and threw them in the garbage bin. He was about to make breakfast when the door beeped. Yunhyeong groaned. “Who is it now?” he asked as he made his way out of the kitchen, almost bumping into a surprised Hanbin. 

“Oh! You’re up already?” Hanbin asked shyly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He gave Yunhyeong that sheepish grin that he fell for all those years ago, and Yunhyeong’s heart lurched in his throat. “What are you doing here?” he asked Hanbin softly. “I went to get breakfast,” Hanbin said, his face red with embarassment, as he lifted his other arm to show a plastic bag filled with food and brewed coffee.

Yunhyeong felt his eyes brim with tears, as he looked lovingly at Hanbin, a wide smile forming on his face.


	2. The Kink in the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yunhyeong is bored and is feeling neglected, so he tries on some skirts to waste time. But then Hanbin walks-in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from another of LazyKONIC’s bright ideas.

It’s been three months since that drinking spree, and Hanbin and Yunhyeong’s relationship is still pretty much the same. 

Hanbin comes and goes whenever he wants to, especially at night which he says is the best time for him to make music. So he usually leaves late into the night and returns when the sun is up, or not. 

He still calls Yunhyeong “hyung,” which of course bothers Yunhyeong, although he never brought it up. He didn’t want to seem like a petty boyfriend, and jealousy is a feeling that he can’t handle well. He almost flipped when he found out that Hanbin and Jaewon still meets up sometimes. But Yunhyeong knows it would be futile to speak up since the two work for the same company and can’t avoid working together.

Of course they have sex - a lot, but that’s about the only thing that changed, and the only thing they have between them. Hanbin is insatiable. It’s like he’s making up for all those times he missed out on sex, and Yunhyeong can never say no to him. Except when he has a schedule, because Hanbin tends to leave love marks all over him. 

During those nights when Hanbin knows Yunhyeong has work the next day, he doesn’t come over to let Yunhyeong have his beauty sleep. Hanbin, however, makes sure that Yunhyeong ends up wrecked the moment he comes home from a shoot.

But whether they’re in bed or doing normal things, Hanbin never mentioned anything about his feelings for Yunhyeong - if there are even any feelings beyond friendship that is there. 

It hurt Yunhyeong, but he never let Hanbin see that ugly side of him. He feels content to hug Hanbin during the nights he sleeps over, and to hear Hanbin whisper his name so tenderly when they’re in bed.

Rarely does Yunhyeong allow himself to think about such thoughts. But tonight was different. Hanbin texted him earlier to say that he’s still trying to finish up a song because his deadline is near, so Yunhyeong has another free night for himself.

Although he was thankful to have another Hanbin-free night because he was exhausted from the shoot, he couldn’t stop his brain from over-thinking. Because the new song Hanbin has been working on for days is actually for Jaewon’s next album.

He eats his dinner with a can of beer, while watching a drama that Hanbin seems to like. Afterwards, he hits the shower to get ready for bed. While he was changing into his pyjamas, he noticed the large paperbag he had brought home from the shoot. 

The stylist gave him some of the clothes he will be wearing for his next magazine spread to try on. He’s being given more androgynous concepts lately, which he doesn’t mind really. But sometimes he gets a bit of a shock when he sees what he’s supposed to wear.

Once, they made him wear a trench coat, with nothing underneath. And he had to sit on the floor with his legs spread out. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, he actually liked the clothes. But he had a hard time covering himself, so he asked the stylist to at least show him the clothes he has to wear to know how to pose in them properly without exposing himself.

He checked the contents of the bag and found that they are all skirts, like really short skirts. One outfit was a sexy school uniform, while the other has a punk rocker feel to it - leather and with a mesh shirt, complete with thigh-high fish net stockings. “What the hell kind of concept is the stylist thinking of now?” he mumbles to himself, as he lays the outfits on the bed. “Whatever!” Yunhyeong says, picking up the uniform to try on.

He picks up his phone and chooses a really hip song to get into the vibe, and “Killing Me,” instantly comes on the bluetooth speakers. It’s one of Hanbin’s songs, and Yunhyeong really likes the trap part. He turns the music up and changes into the uniform. He checks himself in the mirror and can’t help but admire himself. He mentally thanks his parents for his good genes as he had a slim body even when he eats a lot, and he doesn’t even need to work out that much to maintain his svelt figure.

He twirls around in the uniform, admiring how his legs appeared longer because the plaid skirt was really short. He was sad that he didn’t have the right shoes for the outfit, so he settled on wearing white sneakers. 

He seemed to have forgotten his worries as he worked on a few poses - cute girl vibe, sexy school girl. He was in the middle of a pose where he had to lean on one side and stretch his body to make it seem longer when he heard a loud whistle.

Yunhyeong turned around in surprise and saw Hanbin leaning against the door to his bedroom. Yunhyeong grabbed his phone to turn the music app player off. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work?” Yunhyeong asked while turning the speakers off. “Is this what you do whenever I’m not around hyung?” Hanbin said, leering at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong’s face suddenly turned crimson, even his legs seemed to be blushing. “No! I...i was just trying on the clothes I have to wear for the next shoot,” he said without looking Hanbin in the eyes. “Really? You seem to be enjoying yourself though” Hanbin said, looking at Yunhyeong from head to toe, and back up. 

“Did you eat dinner? I’ll prepare food for you. Just give me a second to change,” Yunhyeong said, while trying to push Hanbin out the door. Hanbin caught Yunhyeong’s hands and pushed him against the door frame. “What are being so shy for hyung? Just undress here. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times,” Hanbin said. 

Hanbin leaned in and whispered in Yunhyeong’s ear, “I want to see more hyung.” He licked Yunhyeong’s earlobe making the latter shiver. Yunhyeong cleared his throat before asking, “More what?” Yunhyeong’s voice was shaking because Hanbin has started nibbling on his neck, while he placed one of his legs between Yunhyeong’s. “More of these skirts,” Hanbin said, his breath hot on Yunhyeong’s collar bone. 

Hanbin’s hands slipped down to Yunhyeong’s butt pulling him closer until he could feel Hanbin’s hard dick through his clothes. “Okay,” Yunhyeong said breathless, his head spinning from Hanbin’s attack on his senses, clouding his reasoning.

He let Hanbin pull him to the living room, where he was made to stand at the center while Hanbin sat on the sofa - piercing eyes locked on Yunhyeong. “What do you want me to do?” asked Yunhyeong, suddenly feeling embarassed under Hanbin’s eyes that roamed up and down his body. “Pose for me!” said Hanbin. “What?” asked Yunhyeong, thinking he heard wrong. “Pose for me. Like you do during your photoshoots,” said Hanbin sternly.

Yunhyeong did as we was told, feeling suddenly exposed. He did a series of poses, including the ones he had practiced, in front of Hanbin. Yunhyeong had been posing in front of the camera since he was discovered during his 2nd year in college. 

He had been to dozens of international fashion shows and was even featured in the front of cover of some international fashion magazines. He also did a couple of cf’s for known fashion and cosmetic brands in South Korea and Japan, but it was nothing like this. 

Hanbin’s gaze was so intense that Yunhyeong felt he was being undressed right there in the middle of the living room. He saw how Hanbin’s eyes slowly glazed over with lust, and felt himself getting aroused. He hated to admit it, but he is loving this kind of attention from Hanbin, and he felt himself becoming light-headed. 

Hanbin would lick his lips each time Yunhyeong struck a pose that emphasized his ass, and show a bit of skin under the skirt. He felt like Hanbin was fucking him with his eyes, and Yunhyeong began to feel bold enough to tease him. He even sat on a stool and crossed and uncrossed his legs a few times, to see Hanbin’s reaction.

Hanbin’s eyes were transfixed on Yunhyeong, he couldn’t believe how fucking hot he looked wearing that school girl outfit. Hanbin was shocked when he came into the bedroom and saw Yunhyeong wearing it, and he only meant to tease the latter when he asked him to pose for him. 

But damn! When Yunhyeong finally relaxed and got really into it, Hanbin could feel that the tables have turned against his favor, and his hardened cock couldn’t agree more. 

This was the first time he had seen Yunhyeong in his element, and it wasn’t even a real photoshoot. Yunhyeong has always been confident about his looks, but the way Yunhyeong looked now makes ‘confident’ weak. 

His thighs were always beautiful, and it has been Hanbin’s habit to touch them whenever they’re sitting close, but the shortness of the skirt made them sinful. Yunhyeon’s flat stomach was barely covered by the shirt he was wearing, and everytime he lifted his arms, a sliver of honey colored skin greets Hanbin’s eyes making him hold his breath.

“I have another outfit. Do you want to see?” asked Yunhyeong coyly. Hanbin shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance. “Yes please,” he answered, his voice coming out low and hoarse. 

Yunhyeong quickly went back to the bedroom to change into the micro mini leather skirt and mesh shirt ensemble. He even put on the fish net stockings, which he paired up with his own black mid-high boots. He fixed his hair and found a slender black choker among his accesories. He put on some lip balm on his lips before going back out to the living room.

Yunhyeong is enjoying the fact that Hanbin was almost drooling when he came out to the living room. Yunhyeong knew he was hot, and that Hanbin loves his legs the most. And this outfit made him all the more sexy. The leather mini skirt he was wearing hugged his ass really tight, and his hard on made it even more tighter. 

He started doing some poses again for Hanbin, feeling more intoxicated by the minute as Hanbin stared at him. He even dared to bend over in front of him, so he could see a bit of his ass cheeks, and Hanbin’s reaction did not dissapoint - face flushed, the tenting on his jeans clearly visible.

Hanbin was a hair away from attacking Yunhyeong when he came out from the bedroom. He thought the short black shorts he loves Yunhyeong wear is already enough to make his dick hard for hours, but this leather mini skirt he was wearing that shows almost half of his buns is another level of hot. And like any normal male watching sex on legs, he started rubbing his own dick.

Yunhyeong sashayed towards Hanbin as if he was on a catwalk - even throwing his head back a little, showing off the choker on his neck, his hard dick clearly outlined on the tight skirt. And Hanbin could feel his own erection twitching in agony in his hand.

“Well? Which one do you like best?” Yunhyeong asked, his voice low and flirty. Hanbin removed his hand from inside his briefs and reached out to pull Yunhyeong by the hips, making the latter stand in front of him. He slid his hands around the leather skirt, enjoying how it feels under his skin. Yunhyeong moaned when Hanbin’s hands grazed across his dick. 

Hanbins hands rested on Yunhyeong’s butt, and pulled him even closer. Hanbin started kissing the exposed flesh of Yunhyeong’s inner thighs through the fish net stocking, causing the latter to grab onto Hanbin’s hair. Hanbin moved his mouth and tongue upwards, until it reached the hem of the skirt, which is exactly by Yunhyeong’s groin. He could smell the strong stench of leather, mixed with Yunhyeong’s sweat and the strawberry scented shower gel he uses. 

Hanbin exhaled, his face half burried underneath the skirt, his breath hot on Yunhyeong’s skin making the latter shiver in anticipation. Hanbin lifted Yunhyeong’s leg on his shoulder, and started to nibble on the smooth skin on his groin. Hanbin’s lips lingered at the base of Yunhyeong’s cock, licking it through his underwear, as he slid his hand under the skirt to grab Yunhyeong’s ass. 

“What is this?” Hanbin asked, removing himself from under the skirt and pushing Yunhyeong’s leg down, before whipping him around. He lifted the skirt up to check what Yunhyeong was wearing underneath, and he saw more ass cheeks!

“What are you wearing?” Hanbin asked. “A skirt?” Yunhyeong asked, a bit sarcastic. “No, I was talking about your underwear,” Hanbin replied exasperatedly. “Oh! That’s a thong. I always wear one for photoshoots and for runways,” Yunhyeong replied nochalantly. 

Hanbin lifted the thin strip of cloth covering Yunhyeong’s entrance and snapped it back, making the latter wince as the thong hit his hole. “I always wear one for photoshoots and runways,” echoed Yunhyeong’s voice in his head. He knew from what Yunhyeong told him about his first runway show that all the models changed in one place, which means that he has been seen wearing that tiny piece of fabric that is pretending to be underwear by a lot of people.

Hanbin suddenly saw red. He was not a jealous person based on his few unsuccessful relationships, but the thought of other men seeing Yunhyeong wearing a thong is making him seethe. The need to fuck Yunhyeong senseless and make him realize that he belongs to Hanbin and Hanbin alone, is too strong.

Hanbin’s hand skimmed at the smooth skin, reveling at how firm Yunhyeong’s butt is. He began to massage Yunhyeong’s ass, while alternately biting down on each cheek. He hooked his left thumb at the thin strip of cloth and pulled it to the side while his right hand pushed at the small of Yunhyeong’s back, making the latter bend in front of him. 

Hanbin flattened his tongue and started lapping at Yunhyeong’s glistening hole like a thirsty dog in the middle of summer. And Yunhyeong had to grip he’s knees to keep himself from buckling over.

Hanbin started sucking at Yunhyeong’s hole, while his hand reached out between the latter’s legs to massage his balls. Hanbin pointed the tip of his tongue, and teased his rim before tracing its shape. Yunhyeong gasped as Hanbin pushed his tongue inside of him, tasting all of him.

Yunhyeong felt his knees getting weaker and he almost caved when Hanbin inserted a finger inside of him. And then two. Hanbin circled his arm around Yunhyeong’s waist to keep him in place before inserting a third finger. 

He thrusts deep inside of Yunhyeong, searching for his sweet spot, twisting his fingers around as he goes in and out. And when he finally reached it, he pressed against it hard, again and again. Yunhyeong screams at the sensation, as Hanbin kept hitting his prostate without fail. 

When Hanbin thought Yunhyeong was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, and pulled it down his knees along with his underwear. He closed his legs and positioned Yunhyeong to sit on his lap, legs spread as wide as he could, his back against Hanbin’s chest. Hanbin teased Yunhyeong’s hole with the tip of his cock, before pulling him swiftly on top of it.

Yunhyeong screamed Hanbin’s name as he came down hard on his raw dick. It went deep inside him, and he swears he could see stars when Hanbin started to move inside him. 

Yunhyeong winced at the slight pain caused by too much friction, even though Hanbin was moving slower than usual. It was the first time he had a bare dick up his ass and the sensation of pain and pleasure made his moan even louder. Hanbin prepared him well, and in no time did he eased in and out of Yunhyeong, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

Hanbin gripped at Yunhyeong’s waist, lifting him up and down his lap, while his dick reached deep inside him. Yunhyeong arced his back against Hanbin’s chest, as his prostate received a beating from Hanbin’s dick. 

Yunhyeong threw his head back against Hanbin’s shoulder, his arm pulling Hanbin in for a sloppy kiss - tongues fighting in mid air. Hanbin moved is mouth on Yunhyeong’s neck making sure to leave angry red marks on each patch of skin he could reach. “Push yourself up hyung!” Hanbin hissed by Yunhyeong’s ear before biting into his shoulder blade.

Yunhyeong moaned loudly at the sudden pain on his shoulder, tired as he was, he’s suddenly excited. He kicked the boots off before folding his knees up on the edge of the sofa as Hanbin shifted under him for better access. He put his hands on either side of Hanbin to support himself, as he slowly moved up and down Hanbin’s dick. His legs were beginning to cramp from being spread too wide, but he did his best to move on top of Hanbin like a hopping bunny running on Energizer.

Hanbin unzipped the leather skirt and slipped his hand under the waist band - wet with pre-cum, to free Yunhyeong’s neglected cock. It was like a broken faucet, sleek and wet in Hanbin’s grip. And he slowly worked his hand on it, keeping up with Yunhyeong’s slow pace. 

Yunhyeong could feel his legs starting to burn, and he moved even slower. Hanbin was getting impatient. He started to grind up and against Yunhyeong, filling him up, while Yunhyeong clamped himself around his dick, sucking it from within. Hanbin moaned against Yunyeong’s back, the sound reverberating through the latter’s back and all the way to his dick.

“Hanbin! I can’t move my legs anymore” cried Yunhyeong. Hanbin reached over Yunhyeong’s thigh and achored an arm under the latter’s ass to help him move as he thrusts faster into him, his other hand around the latter’s dick following in rhythm. 

Yunhyeong grabbed onto the back of the sofa for support as Hanbin pounded him from underneath. He felt Hanbin’s dick twist inside of him as his hole tightened around it. He screamed Hanbin’s name as he came hard on the latter’s hand, his cum dripping on the leather skirt. Hanbin soon came after, dick twitching inside Yunhyeong as he thrust the last of his cum.

Yunhyeong felt himself go limp in Hanbin’s arms, and the latter had to use the last ounce of strength he has in his arms to lift him up before sliding away, cum dribbling from his ass onto the sofa. Hanbin took his shirt off and wiped Yunhyeong and himself clean, before pulling his underwear and pants back on. Yunhyeong watched Hanbin through half opened eyes, as he removed Yunhyeong’s underwear along with the skirt, before putting a pair of boxers on him.

Yunhyeongs brain was already fogged with sleep. The last thing he remembers was Hanbin turning of the lights before lying down beside him to spoon and covering them with a blanket. And somewhere, from the bogs of dreamland, he could faintly hear a whisper.

 

“I love you.”

 

It was already late in the morning when Yunhyeong woke up feeling sore and very uncomfortable. His neck ached from pillowing on Hanbin’s arm, and his ass was so sore he could barely move from the waist down. But what’s really painful was the tight grip Hanbin has on his hand - as if he was a balloon that could easily float away from him. 

He looked down at their hands resting on his chest and he saw something glitter from their intertwined fingers. He slowly pried Hanbin’s fingers off of his own, careful not to wake him, and he saw a thin gold band on both of their ring fingers. He moved his hand towards his eyes to look closely, and saw an inscription.

 

“Hanbin + Yunhyeong”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am moving my AU’s from you know where ‘coz the kids are ghosting.


	3. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin went to Jeju for a company vacation...guess who he went with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this a while back, but iKONinMANILA happened...

Yunhyeong sat on the couch, his face a twisted mask of jelousy. Hanbin had his arms and legs wrapped around him, but he wouldn’t budge. “Yun! Please don’t get mad!” Yunhyeong just rolled his eyes. “How can I not get mad? You’re going on a mini vacay with Jaewon? Your ex?”

Hanbin sighed, nestling his head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. “I told you already. It’s the company’s idea to celebrate the success of his album. And the other people involved in it are coming with us. We won’t be alone.”

Yunhyeong looked at him, his brows creasing sharply on his forehead. Hanbin put two of his fingers on the crease, trying to ease his brows apart. “Don’t you trust me Yun?” He leaned forward and kissed the crease away. Yunhyeong sighed, cuddling against Hanbin. He circled his arms around him, inhaling the natural scent on his neck.

“Of course I trust you. But I don’t trust Jaewon.” He whined. Hanbin chuckled, running his hands on Yunhyeong’s back, slightly massaging the tense muscles. “Don’t worry Yun. I’m going to avoid being alone with him, okay?” Yunhyeong groaned. “Can you not go? I mean, can’t you just refuse to go on the trip?”

Hanbin pushed him away gently, and kissed his soft lips. “I’m sorry Yun. But they already booked the ticket and hotel rooms. Don’t worry, I’m rooming with Rae.” He kissed him again, and again. Yunhyeong circled his arms around his neck. “Just make sure. And come home soon. To me.”

Yunhyeong pulled him close, kissing him hard. Their tongues intertwined, kissing deeper and deeper, until they were both breathless. Yunyeong pushed Hanbin down on the couch, his hands roaming underneath the latter’s shirt, hips grinding against each other.

Hanbin pulled Yunhyeong’s hips, grinding against him harder, their throbbing dicks rock hard under their boxers. He slipped his hand under the loose hem of Yungyeong’s boxers, fingers searching for the latter’s entrance. Yunhyeong was already wet and waiting, and Hanbin easily slipped in two fingers, making him buckle on top of him.

“Bin!” Yunhyeong gasped for air, as Hanbin fingered his ass, hips still grinding under him, one arm firmly securing him across his waist. Hanbin inserted a third finger, twisting and pushing all the way to his knuckles. Yunhyeong moaned as Hanbin hit his prostate. “Bin please!”

Hanbin pushed harder, scissoring his fingers and stretching Yunhyeong more. “Please what?” Yunhyeong whimpered on top of him. “Please give me your dick!” Hanbin smirked. It has always been easy for him to get his way with Yunhyeong. And he loved him even more for letting him win all the time.

He pushed Yunhyeong off him and stood up, pulling his boxers off before doing the same to the latter. He made Yunhyeong kneel on the couch, his hands on the back cushion, facing the wall. He spread Yunhyeongs legs farther apart, as he stood behind him. He inserted his dick slowly, teasing Yunhyeong again.

Yunhyeong moaned, his arms giving in with the pleasure. He eaned into cushions, arching his back, and thrusting his ass out. He pushed his hips back on Hanbin’s dick, as his impatience got the better of him. He gasped when he felt a slight sting on his butt cheek, where Hanbin has slapped him hard.

“Patience Yun!” Hanbin growled. He continued to thrust inside Yunhyeong in a slow and steady pace. Yunhyeong moaned as Hanbin pushed himself deep inside him. He bit his lip, not wanting to let Hanbin know he’s actually enjoying it. He can’t. Not yet. It’s a play Hanbin has been into lately, and Yunhyeong was all too invested in the game.

Yunhyeong whimpered, as Hanbin kept his time slowly moving in and out of him. His untouched dick throbbed, but he kept his mouth shut. Hanbin suddenly rammed his dick hard into him, and he almost cried out in pleasure, as his prostate was hit again and again. Hanbin moaned behind him, as he clenched and unclenched around his dick.

Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong’s dick, stroking him hard, making him clench harder around him. “Do you like this Yun?” He kept stroking Yunhyeong’s dick, faster, as he rammed hard against him again. “Yes! Harder!” He pulled out, making Yunhyeong whimper, before he came back in hard. “What? I can’t hear you?” He drove his dick hard again, making Yunhyeong scream. “Please fuck me harder!”

Yunhyeong screamed his name again and again, and he felt the dick in his hand twitch, signaling that he is near. Hanbin is also at his limit. Yunhyeong was still too tight, even after all the sex and teasing they’ve been doing. He stroked his dick harder, until he buckled beneath him. He didn’t stop until Yunhyeong was able to release everything in his hand. He felt Yunhyeong’s ass tighten around his dick, squeezing him, and he released his cum inside him.

Yunhyeong moaned at the over stimulation, as Hanbin continued to thrust inside him, releasing all of his load. He whimpered as Hanbin pulled from inside him, cum dripping down his ass. He grabbed the wipes on the table and cleaned himself up. He looked at the mess he made on the couch and sighed. “Good thing it’s leather.” Hanbin smirked as he put on his boxers.

“Jerk!” Yunhyeong slapped him as he wiped his cum off of the couch. He put his clothes back on, and looked at Hanbin. “Do you really have to go?” Hanbin wrapped him in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. “I love you, and I’ll come back to you. Always.” Yunhyeong sighed kissed him back. “I know. I love you too.”

They stood like that for a while, until Hanbin’s phone buzzed on the table. “They’re already downstairs Yun.” He pulled his pants up and picked up his bags from the floor. He kissed Yunhyeong one more time. “I love you.” Yunhyeong whispered against his mouth. “I’ll come back soon okay?” Hanbin said, before walking out the door.

 

“Hey Yun! We’re already at the airport. I miss you. I’ll be home soon. Don’t worry! I’ll keep my promise.”

Yunhyeong put his phone down with a sigh. It’s gonna be a long weekend.

It has been three days since Hanbin left for Jeju. Although they text and call each other often, Yunhyeong still feels uneasy. So he does the only thing he could to help his mind from thinking strange thoughts - he focused on work. He was thankful he got two jobs scheduled during Hanbin’s mini vacay to keep his mind off of things.

The day of Hanbin’s return finally came, but Yunhyeong still feels restless. Especially since he saw Hanbin post a photo of him taking a picture of Jaewon, not to mention the photos and videos that the other people involved in Jaewon’s album posted on IG. Also, Hanbin did not send him any message the night before. He didn’t reply to any of his messages either, and did not pick-up any of his calls.

Yunhyeong tried to re-assure himself by thinking that they might have been busy because it was their last night. Hanbin mentioned that they planned on having a barbecue and drink the whole night, so he might have been too drunk to call.

“Yes! That was probably it.” Yunhyeong repeated this to himself the whole day. But night time fell and still no sign of Hanbin. He still wasn’t replying or picking up his calls.

Yunhyeong wasn’t stupid. He knew something was up. It was just a gut feeling, but the fact that Hanbin seems to be ignoring him only made his suspicions seem right. He sighed as he looked at the clock on his phone. It was already 1AM and Hanbin is still not replying. He felt the tears fall as he stared at his phone. He eventually fell asleep, tears rolling down the already wet pillows.

Hanbin punched in the code to the Yunhyeong’s apartment. It was cold and dark inside when he went in. He felt his stomach wrench, as the guilt starts over flowing. He is an asshole. He knew that. He shouldn’t have drunk that last glass, he shouldn’t have let Jaewon take him to his room. He should have stopped himself from kissing him back.

He knew that saying he was just drunk was not an excuse. Because at the back of his mind, he enjoyed himself. He was finally able to fuck Jaewon. He was finally able to do what he couldn’t do before. The feeling overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t stop himself from finishing off.

Guilt and shame engulfed him, as he opened the door and stepped inside. He walked to towards the bedroom only to stop at the living room to see the other sleeping on the couch, moonlight dancing on his beautiful face. He was curled into a ball while clutching his phone. Hanbin felt his heart drop to the floor, thinking about the numerous messages he left unanswered, and the calls he chose not to pick-up.

He knelt by the couch and saw the stains on the pillow, left by the tears Yunhyeong had shed that night. He felt his own tears threatening to fall, as he wiped the wetness on Yunhyeong’s cheeks. “Could he still love me after what I’ve done?” He had asked himself that countless of times on the flight back to Seoul.

He loved Yunhyeong. Loves him still. But he feels really confused. How could he let Jaewon in under his skin? And how could he enjoy touching him? It has been over between them for months, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked kissing his ex, and the way he made him feel. “It was just sex!” he said to himself. But it was sex with an ex, and he knew that it wasn’t all without feelings.

He clutched at his hair, trying to straighten his thoughts. He had avoided going home to Yunhyeong’s apartment since he arrived, and had spent the rest of the day in his studio, thinking about how best to explain what happened. But he knew no amount of explaination will erase what he did.

He reached out his hand to brush the hair off of Yunhyeong’s forehead. “Damn! He is so beautiful!” he thought. Yunhyeong stirred at the touched and opened his eyes. He looked at Hanbin and smiled, “You’re finally home.” Hanbin felt his heart beat go faster at the sight of his smile, and he is suddenly filled with hope.

“Sorry for being late Yun. I had to stay at the studio for a while.” He grabbed Yunhyeong’s hand and kissed his palm. “It’s fine. As long as you’re here.” Yunhyeong pulled him and hugged him tight, and Hanbin felt his heart crumble. “I am a fucking asshole. How can I hurt someone so precious?” he thought.

He hugged Yunhyeong back. “I’m so glad to be home.” He let the tears fall just then, and felt Yunyheong’s body start to shake. “What’s wrong Yun?” he asked, trying to break free from the hug, but Yunhyeong only tightened his grip around him, as he cried loudly on Hanbin’s shoulder.

Hanbin was panicking now, Yunhyeong was shaking uncontrollably and his sobs were growing louder. “I know. I know what happened.” It was just a whisper, but Hanbin swears it sounded loud in his ears, and he could feel what’s left of his heart shatter. “How?” he choked on the word.

Yunhyeong broke his hold from Hanbin, and got up to show him his phone. It was a photo, from Jaewon, and it showed a half-naked Hanbin lying on top of a half-naked Jaewon smiling brightly at the camera. Yunhyeong slid his finger over his phone and a video came on - of Hanbin and Jaewon kissing. It showed how Hanbin took his clothes off before pulling Jaewon’s shirt off.

Hanbin’s tears clouded his vision as he watched the video, his moans ringing in his ears. He wanted to kill himself there and then. He couldn’t look Yunhyeong in the eye. “Do you love him?” Yunhyeong whispered. “I don’t know.” It was true. Hanbin was confused. He knows he loves Yunhyeong, but being with Jaewon the past few days brought back memories and feelings he thought were long gone.

Yunhyeong bit his lip and sighed. He looked at Hanbin and saw how defeated he was - shoulders hunched, eyes red from crying. He doesn’t look like the Hanbin he loves, he looks tired, and Yunhyeong knows he’s the weight that is making him look this way. “They are still in love with each other. So who am I to stop them?” he thought.

He knows Hanbin just went along with everything. From the moment they got together, until today, Yunhyeong knew that at the back of Hanbin’s mind, he regrets breaking up with Jaewon and just settled for Yunhyeong. Because he was more comfortable, he was not as complicated to be with, and because Hanbin thinks he will always be there whatever he does.

But Yunhyeong has his limits. Even though he loves Hanbin with all his being, he still keeps a little bit of love for himself, and that love is fighting for life right now. “I know you don’t really love me, and the things you did were only to convince yourself that you do. That after all this time, it’s still Jaewon,” he said in between hiccups, as he cried his heart out.

Hanbin shook his head. “No! That’s not true.” Hanbin cried, his own tears flowing rivers on his face. “Then why? How?” Yunhyeong asked, looking at Hanbin. Hanbin just stared back, racking his brain for an excuse, but he has none.

Yunhyeong sighed again. He pulled the ring that Hanbin gave him on their 100th day, and placed it on the latter’s palm. “Goodbye Hanbin,” he whispered while standing up. He went to his bedroom and closed the door.

Hanbin just knelt there, looking at the ring on his palm, shining brightly against the moonlight. He sobbed and screamed but he knew it was too late. He could hear Yunhyeong doing the same from across the hall, but he wasn’t brave enough to follow him in the bedroom and beg. He knew what he did was wrong, and there was nothing he could do to make everything right.

He removed the ring on his own finger, and placed it beside Yunhyeong’s ring on the coffee table. With great effort, Hanbin stood up, knees shaking from having knelt for a long time. He went to the door and stepped outside. “I’m sorry,” he said to the empty space, and closed the door.


	4. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending we need...

Yunhyeong dropped his spoon on the plate loudly. He was eating breakfast in front of the TV, watching the news when Hanbin’s name was mentioned. Apparently, he was nominated for Songwriter of the Year in one award show. It was because of the songs he wrote for Jaewon, and he could be the youngest songwriter to get the award if he wins.

He suddenly lost all appetite, even though he was eating his favorite bacon and eggs with french toast, because the video clip that the news program used showed Hanbin and Jaewon at a company event - all smiley and sweet. “Great!” he mumbled to himself before getting up and heading to the kitchen to throw the rest of his meal in the trash. “Even the news is rubbing salt to my wounds.”

He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He has a photoshoot this morning and he doesn’t want to be late. He has been drowning himself in work - accepting every shoot and fashion show that was suggested by his agency. It was all he could do to keep himself sane these past few months. He blamed himself for everything. 

He knew Hanbin loved Jaewon, but he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the opportunity to wedge in between them at the first sign of trouble in their relationship. Even though it was Jaewon who broke up with Hanbin, Yunhyeong didn’t give them a chance to reconcile because he already made a space for himself in the picture.

Yunhyeong sighed. It was just right that Hanbin went back to Jaewon where he belongs. He knew that in his heart, but it still hurt. He quickly got dressed and head out. The shoot for today required him to look girlie - all florals, lace and silk. He didn’t mind. Most of his shoots had androgynous concepts, and he has already developed that image in the modelling world to a tee.

“Did you hear? Your friend Kim Hanbin has been nominated for songwriter of the year. The youngest to be nominated so far.” The stylist knew that Hanbin and him were friends - ‘were friends.’ Yunhyeong just smiled and shrugged before standing up from the make-up chair, admiring his newly dyed black hair.

The shoot went well. He was thankful that he didn’t wear any skimpy clothing this time, and instead wore more floral shirts and fitting pants. The concept was flower boy gone wild, and he was able to portray the image well - much to the delight of the magazine editor. They booked him for another shoot next month.

Yunhyeong went home immediately after the shoot. He wasn’t in the mood to mingle with the staff for a dinner, although he was invited. His manager, Jinhwan, even scoffed at him for turning the staff down - again. But he knew better than to make him go, Jinhwan knew what really happened between him and Hanbin. 

He opened the TV, a plastic full of take-out food and beer on the table. He has just gotten a shower and was now in his pyjamas, ready to hit the sack after his meal. He has not been in the mood to cook anything since the break-up, and has been on a take-out and beer diet ever since. “Bless your heart Jinhwan hyung,” he mumbled while taking out the cartons of food.

He was about to eat when his phone buzzed on the table. It was Hanbin.

“Watch the award show.”

Yunhyeong snorted. “How dare you order me around,” he screamed at his phone before throwing it on the couch and covering it with a pillow. He proceeded to eat the spicy chicken meal Jinhwan got for him while watching his current favorite drama. It was during a commercial break when his phone started buzzing again. It’s Jinhwan.

Y: “Hello hyung!”

J: “Are you watching the award show?”

Y: “No. Why?”

J: “You better go watch it.”

Yunhyeong sighed as he ended the call. He reached for the remote and changed the channel to the award show. “What the hell is the fuss about?” he muttered, just as the MC announced the winner for Songwriter of the Year. Hanbin won. Yunhyeong watched as Jaewon hugged Hanbin on national TV, before the latter went up the stage to receive his award. Despite of his heart breaking into a million pieces, he felt a surge of pride for his ex boyfriend.

Yunhyeong’s heart skipped a beat while watching Hanbin walk to the MC. He was dressed in all white, and looked handsome as always. He felt his heart ached a little as Hanbin smiled and waved to the audience. Yunhyeong hates to admit it, but he missed Hanbin. He watched as Hanbin bowed to the MC before accepting his award. He cleared his throat and started his speech.

“I don’t really know what to say. Thank you for choosing me for this award. This is such an honor. I would also like to thank my label for getting my songs out, and for allowing Jaewon to sing them. Also, thank you Jaewon for bringing life to my songs. It was amazing working with you as always. And to Jaewon’s fans, thank you for appreciating the songs I wrote. Lastly, I would like to thank my inspiration for my songs. You know, before coming here tonight, I made a bet with myself. That if I win, I would like to set everything right with him. He doesn’t know the songs were about him, and even though he loved and trusted me with his entire being, I only hurt and disappointed him. But I said to myself that if I win tonight, I will tell him what I really feel and win him back. So to you, Song Yunhyeong. Know that you are the love of my life. And I’m coming to you now, whether you still want to accept me or not. And I will tell you face to face, how much I love you and need you to come back to me. Yunhyeong, wait for me. I’m getting you back.”

Yunhyeong was speechless as he watched Hanbin take a final bow before exiting the stage. “What the hell did he just say?” he screeched. He continued to watch the award show, and noticed that Hanbin didn’t come back to sit beside Jaewon. In fact, he never went back anywhere. The award show ended and Yunhyeong turned of the TV, still dumbfounded at what just happened.

He was about to go to the bedroom when he heard his front door open to reveal a very sweaty and out of breath Hanbin. “Did...you...watch...the show?” he asked in between gulps of air. Yunhyeong could only nod a reply as Hanbin clutched his sides. “I’m...sorry. I...traffic! Then...your elevator...so long...had to...stairs.” Hanbin was still trying to catch his breath. “Why don’t you come inside first.” Yunhyeong motioned for him to come in as he wasn’t moving an inch from the foyer.

In a blink of an eye, Yunhyeong found himself tangled in white, as Hanbin rushed to him causing the both of them to fall to the floor. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I’m sorry for what happened in Jeju! I’m sorry for not telling you sooner what I really feel about you. I’m sorry because I love you Song Yunhyeong, and I can’t let you go. I won’t ever let you go.” Hot tear drops splattered on Yunhyeong’s face as Hanbin cried on top of him.

Yunhyeong felt his eyes sting with tears as he hugged Hanbin back, while his heart swelled with joy. He couldn’t believe that Hanbin was really there in his apartment, in his arms. It felt like a dream to him. Hanbin suddenly pulled back and sat up beside Yunhyeong. He then pressed a hard object on Yunhyeong’s chest. “Here. This award is for you.” Yunhyeong looked at the trophy- glistening on his chest, and the small bouquet of flowers that was given with the award. 

Yunhyeong sat up, admiring the flowers more than the trophy. “Were those songs really about me?” he asked softly, finally looking up at Hanbin. “Yes. It was the only way I could express myself. You were right for the most part. There were times when I was confused about my feelings. Even though how he started wasn’t how couples normally start their relationship, we had years of friendship behind us. I was most confortable with you and I thought that was enough. You are my bestfriend, and I felt ashamed of myself for being so indecisive. I only realized just how deeply in love I am with you when you broke up with me. I felt so empty without you. I know what I did was unforgivable, but if you could please just give me another chance, I promise to make everything right.”

Hanbin’s voice cracked again in the middle of his rambling, and Yunhyeong couldn’t help but smile at how flustered he looked in his white suit - his hair wet with sweat was plastered all over his face, his make-up was smeared too, and he’s crying again. Yunhyeong grabbed Hanbin’s face and kissed him - slowly, shutting him up. “Hmmmm. Does this mean you’re taking me back?” Hanbin asked when they finally broke apart, his face full of hope.

Yunhyeong took Hanbin’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “It was a yes the moment you opened the door.” He squeezed Hanbin’s hand. “Besides, I don’t have a choice now, do I? You already told the whole nation, and the world, during your acceptance speech.” Yunhyeong smiled at him teasingly. Hanbin blushed, before swooping down to kiss Yunhyeong’s pink lips. “I love you Song Yunhyeong,” Hanbin whispered against Yunhyeong’s lips.

Yunhyeong giggled. “I love you too Kim Hanbin.” Hanbin was staring at him, and he could feel himself drowing in the deep pools of his eyes. He felt the heat rise to his face, but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing - feeling giddy all over. He felt Hanbin’s hot breath on his face as the other came closer. Yunhyeong felt hot lips kiss his forehead, then his eyes, then his nose. When their lips finally met again, Yunhyeong felt electric heat flow from Hanbin’s soft lips down to his toes.

“You’re the only one for me Yunhyeong.” Hanbin whispered, before kissing him again. Yunhyeong felt himself melt in the gentleness of Hanbin’s kisses. Each kiss was a promise, and Yunhyeong will make sure Hanbin keeps all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the BYS fam.


End file.
